garpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool
Biography Deadpool was born with the name Ferris Bueller somewhere around 1970 A.D. on Earth 872. In his early years, he practiced the art of skipping out on his studies in favor of having a good time, much to the dismay of his principal, Rooney, and to the annoyance of his sister, Jeanie. Along with his best friend, Cameron Frye and his girlfriend, Sloane Peterson, he pulled off the greatest ditch day of all time in his senior year. After a fulfilling life of childhood antics, Bueller went on to run a hot dog stand, and all of his friends went on to do bigger things. They eventually broke contact with him, and he was left alone with his thoughts. He eventually found himself in trouble with the law for reasons he never explained, and fled to Canada with a new name, Wade Wilson. He joined the Canadian military and served overseas for the next five years of his life, until he decided this was not the life for him, so he faked his death in Afghanistan and became a hit-man. In the year 2014 A.D., Wade was back in the States, where he met a girl named Vanessa Carlysle, who he fell in love with. Unfortunately, months into their relationship, just after he proposed, he was diagnosed with cancer, his condition worsening by the day. Wilson was visited while in a drunken stupor by a recruiter for an organization that claimed to create mutants, who told him that by mutating his genetic code, they could cure his cancer. While Wade initially declined, he eventually left Vanessa behind and took the offer. Becoming A Superhero tortures Wade.]] Wilson was brought to a facility run by a man who called himself "Ajax", when is reality, his name was Francis. Wade specifically requested that the super-suit not be green, referencing his awareness of the greater story being told that he was a part of, and that his actor, Ryan Reynolds portrayed the Green Lantern in a truly awful rendition of the story of Hal Jordan in 2011. Francis explained to him the process of causing his genes to mutate, which involved extensive torture, and assuming he did not die, Wilson would be sold to criminal organizations and used as a weapon . After months of this, Francis went with a last resort, in which he left Wade his a vacuum coffin overnight, which would constantly suck out any oxygen being dispersed, leaving him only barely alive. This allowed his genes to mutate, giving him regenerative powers so that he could never die, and, reveling in his own success, Francis elected to leave Wade in there over one weekend. However, Wade managed to get ahold of a toothpick that was being chewed on by one of Francis' assistants, Angel Dust, and he used it to cause the machine he was in to explode. Finally free, a nude Wade fought against Francis among the flames. Francis came out the victor, jamming a spike through Wade and leaving him for dead in the rubble of the collapsed facility. Wade, thanks to his new power, survived and managed to climb out of the rubble, swearing revenge against Francis for making him ugly and gross. The Hunt For Francis Wade returned to his best friend, Weaver, who helped him come up with the idea of wearing a mask when going after Francis, and he also helped him come up with his vigilante name, Deadpool. Deadpool chased down every operative that he knew worked for Francis, and after six months, he finally learned of a location that Francis would be, and he intercepted him on the highway there. After taking out all of his men, He fought Francis, driving one of his katanas into his shoulder. However, before he could do anything, two of the X-Men, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead arrested him and caused Francis to escape. Deadpool escaped the X-Men by cutting off his hand and returned to his solitude. After regenerating his hand, he went back to Weaver, who convinced him to try to rekindle things with Vanessa. He visited the strip club at which she worked, but was too late, as Francis had already kinapped her. Wade enlisted the help of Colossus and Negasonic, who agreed to help him save Vanessa. A battle ensued between the two X-Men and Francis' men, while Deadpool dueled Francis. The end result was that Vanessa almost died but Wade saved her, and then Francis reemerged one last time, only for Deadpool to kill him once and for all, despite the wishes of Colossus that he spare him. Wade rekindled his relationship with Vanessa and lived happily ever after for his first movie. Death of Vanessa Vanessa was killed just two years later, and in his rage, Wade went after the shooter and caused him to get hit by a bus. He then killed himself in an explosion so as to get to Vanessa, but, unfortunately for him, he regenerated and was rescued by Colossus. In his momentary state of death, he did see her, and she told him his heart was not in the right place. When Colossus offered Deadpool to join the X-Men, and Wade saw this as an opportunity to do good so that his heart would be in the right place. On his first mission, he encountered a mutant named Russell, who had gone berserk while under the care of a facility that imprisoned and abused dangerous mutants, the Essex House for Mutant Rehabilitation. They arrested the boy, but Deadpool had pity for him, and so he attempted to free him, resulting in him being taken prisoner as well. The two were brought to the Ice Box, and thanks to power-dampening cuffs, Wade did not have his abilities to keep him alive. Content, he was willing to allow the cancer to slowly but surely kill him. attacks the Ice Box.]] To his dismay, a time traveller by the name of Cable infiltrated the Ice Box, attempting to kill Russell, who, in the future, murders his wife and daughter. Wade attempted to fight Cable, being thrown over the rail and dying, but the cuff was destroyed and he was revived. Attempting to stop Cable, he was thrust out of the prison and tumbled down a snowy mountain. Dying once again, he revisited Vanessa, and he realized that in order to be with her, he needed to save Russell from Cable, and thus, he formulated a plan to put together a team of people with special abilities, he so dubbed the X-Force. After interviewing all who applied, including that of Gar himself, he initiated a plan to attack a prison transport vehicle which he knew Russell was on to free him. All members of the X-Force, excluding Gar (Peter) and Domino were nearly immediately killed, and Deadpool found himself facing off with Cable once again. Domino crashed the truck off of a bridge, and in doing so, freed Russell's new ally, The Juggernaut. Russell refused to go with Wade and instead left the wreckage with his new friend, who, before exiting the scene, proceeded to rip Deadpool in half. Cable later paid a visit to Wade, forming an alliance with him and Domino. He agreed to help save Russell from killing his former captives and starting down the dark path, but also said that if he does, then Cable will kill the boy without hesitation. Saving Russell The three, aided by Colossus and Negasonic returned to Essex House to find Russell and the Juggernaut ready to kill Headmaster Daniel. Colossus and Negasonic fought against the Juggernaut, ultimately defeating him by jamming a wire up his butt. Wade and Cable attempted to reason with Russell, who refused to listen, so Cable fired a shot at him. Wade threw a dampening collar on his neck and jumped in the way, taking the bullet for Russell. Finally able to die, he visited Vanessa finally, and she once again told him it's not his time. Cable trravels back in time to put a ski-ball token in Deadpool's pocket, which is then used to block the bullet. Afterward, Deadpool had Negasonic fix Cable's time travelling disc, and he used it to save Vanessa and right all the wrongs done by the X-Men universe by killing an alternate version of himself in a different timeline and shooting Ryan Reynolds before he could accept the role as Green Lantern.